Qui se cache deriére le masque ?
by Wendy Potter
Summary: hermione se rent a un bal.la bas elle danse avec un jeune homme d'une grande beaute ,le soir venu ils se separent .mais qui est celui qui se cacher derriere ce masque ? LOL
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais a jk rowling  
Sauf Drago qui est bien avidement a moi et à Hermione bien sur.  
Epilogue

Deux anciennes maisons réputées d'égale d'initier. Dans la belle Angleterre ou se place notre fic. Pour d'anciennes querelles de nouveau se mutile. Le sang civil vient souiller le poing des citoyens. Or dans le sein fatal de ses ennemis, deux enfants amoureux sous des astres défavorables s'éveille a la vie. Leurs malheureux effondrement dans le tombeau ensellivera la haine que leurs père l'un pour l'autre consoive, les terribles péripéties de leurs funestes amour et l'effrayante assiduité de leur parents dans une querelle que rien hormis la mort de leurs progéniture n'aura le pouvoir d'épuisé tel sera dans les prochaines chapitre le spectacle de notre fic !

Des reviews SVP


	2. Retour au manoir

Reponces:  
Missgelos: Et bien voila le 1er chapitre en espérent qu'il te plaiera.

Morgane: Qui t'a dit qu'il allai mourir.  
Qui t'a même dit qu'il allai vivre.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron: Va t'en Malfoy!

Drago: Et dis donc surveille ton vocabulair Weasley et Grenger. J'ai surpris ta discusion avecmini-Weasley tu ne pourai plaire à aucun garçon, t'a seul chance c'est qu'il soit aveugle.

Ron: Arretez de rire! vous derriére, Pancy, Crable, Goyle vous riez derriére Malfoy, mais vous néte pas mieux.

Hermione: Je peut plaire à un gars pas comme toi Pancy!

Pancy: Pourquoi tu rougi alors ?

Drago: t'es une sang de bourbe doublé d'une mocheté!

Hermione: Je peut plaire à un gars, si je change de coupe de cheuveux, une coloration, des nouveaux vetements...

Drago: non! Sotp! t'as seule chance c'est la chirurgie estetiques je ne promet pas qu'il te rendra jolie car cest impossible, mais il t'arrengerons. Allez venez on sen va!

Ron: Pff idiot , igniore le.

Hermione: ouais, partagé ses appartement avec lui n'est pas rose toujours heureusement que se sont les vacances.

Hermione et Drago était prefet-en-chef ils avaient une salle comunne une chambre face à l'autre et une salles de bain jumelle.

Ils dessendirent du train ver leur famille respective (sauf harry bien sur qui se voyait dans les bras de son oncle).

Hremione enlaca sa mére et Pancy fesait semblent de vomir en voyen hermione dans les bras de sa mére, toute la bande des serpentards suivit d'un rire gouvernent, et Malfoy ajouta un commentaire, Hermione santait ses yeux lui picoter puis bessa les yeux. Le pére de Drago ne ce serait pas prie la peine d'acceullir son fils, se suffi d'envoyer une voiture, et Drago a plus de 180Km h sur nationnal rouler, la sono à plainne puissance.

Malfoy: pourquoi netait vous pas venus me chercher pére ?

Lius: J'avai beaucoup de travaille, tu à defait tes valises ?

Drago: Bien sur, cela fait 2 jour que je suis revenue.

Licus ah bon, rentre dans ta chambre, j'ai du travaille.  
Drago sortit du bureau de son pére la tête baisser il suivit le long couloir qui méne, il percuta quelqu'un sexcusa puis continua.

Cecile: Eh ho Drago, tu miniore ou quoi?

Il leva la tête en direction de la fille qui venait de lui adresser la parole, et la reconue.

Drago: Cecile queseque tu fait la ?

Cecile: Te proposer une partit de quidditch...

Ryan: Et aussi t'embarquer à une fête le dimenche 20, le sujet le malle et bien.

Drago: Quoi?

Ryan: Dimanche y'a une fête à booter la ville qui est à 150 km de là, un bal masquer, et on y va tous, on restera 3 jours dans la ville, allors?

Drago revoyait la tête de son pére lui interdisant toute sortit pour cause de ne pas croire en Voldemort et son pouvoir.

Drago: Ok, j'y vait je prendrait ma voiture.

Ryan: cool, c'est le top.

Hermione: Là quel? celle ci ou celle là.  
Hermione ce trouvai dans sa chambre a essayer des robes de bal devans sa mailleur amie.

Claire: C'est pour aller ou ?Quan? et tu compte porter quoi?

Hermione: a un bal masquer le sujet c'est ange/demon au booter le dimenche 20, et je compte me deguiser en ange.

Clair ben la blanche est ideale, avec du maquillage, une nouvelle coupe, une colloration que nous feron demain!

Hermion: Ok a demain alor!

Noublier pas les rewieux please!


	3. Le bal

Drago : Chère bonne fée, voulez- vous danser ?

Mélodie : Heu…

Son amie fit semblent de réfléchir, en regardent le plafond.

Mélodie : ouais !

Hermione resta longtemps à regarder les couples danser au rythme d'un s'low. Sa bouteille de bierre-au-beurre a la main riant aux imbécillités des garçons.

Philippe : m'accorderai-vous cette danse ?

Hermione sursauta, regarda le cause de sa peur devant elle se tenait le célèbre Paris Born heritié d'une fortune de plusieurs millions par son père Tom Born. Un très bon parti disait sa mère « ma fille il est temps que tu pence a te fiancer ! » « il couvrira tout tes besoins ! ».

Philippe : s'il vous plait vous êtes un ange !

Le future fortuné sen vanté beaucoup trop se qui laissa vite Hermione, elle regarda son frère avec son meilleur ami assit a une table repoussée vers le fond de la salle. Ils parlaient en faisant de grand geste avec leurs bras. Il n'arrivait jamais a son frère de se dispute avec son meilleur ami quand celui s'avère être Michaël, le frère de cœur d'Hermione en effet ce dernier aimé Hermione comme une sœur le protége, rigolé avec elle, lui parlé comme si elle avait son âge, elle l'adorait elle tenait beaucoup à lui.

Philippe :nous avons une maison en France, une en Australie et aussi une en Allemagne !Hein qu'est ce que tu vient de me dire ?

Hermione : Oh rien laisse tomber !

Son frère suivit de Michaël était sortit s'expliquer au-dehors

Son regard était scotcher dans le vide, elle se réveilla quand elle remarqua q'elle avait écrasé le pied d'une fée qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa ballerine jadis blanche était devenus grise d'un gris incertain… Le cavalier de cette dernière regardé Hermione par-dessus l'épaule de la fée, il semblé être au courant de se qui venait de se passée car il y avait un sourire accroché au lèvres elle sembla aimanté par le regard profond du cavalier c'est lui qui coupa l'attraction qui s'étai placé.  
Camille : tiens, un verre de ponche tu dois avoir soif !

Hermione : merci

Hermione le regarda, il était de dos et faisait rire son interlocutrice, elle envié.

Camille : tu sais quoi ?

Hermione : Quoi ?

Camille les montague (comme dans Roméo et Juliette) sont là si les gas s'avent ! Julien voulait les attaquer mais Michaël l'en a empêché, il a eu peur de faire une bagarre générale.

Hermione : ah et ils le savent que l'on sait qu'ils sont la ? car moi je n'en est jamais vus.

Camille : c'est la le problème, les gars les ont insultés et ils semblent que les montague veulent se venger.

Hermione : tu trouve pas qu'ils fait chaud ? tu voudrais pas que l'on sort ?

Camille : ho non, je vais essayer de les calmer !

Elle ouvrit les grandes portes et sortit au claire de lune, elle s'adossa sur la rembarre de pierre et admira le manoir sous le regard du vampire. Elle se retourna vers le jardin de dos a la salle de bal.

Mélodie : ou vas-tu ?

Drago : prendre l'air !

Micke : bonne promenade !

Drago se tourna vers les grandes portes a passer mais elle n'était plus là. Il sortit et se plaça à l'endroit ou elle se trouvait il y a plusieurs minutes. Les feuilles bougé Drago s'approcha pour en savoir le cause, il vu une silhouette passer a pas feutré puis sevanouir dans la profondeur du jardin.  
Drago se décida a descendre les marches de pierre attacher aux deux exterminer du balcon. Elle se promener entre les rangés de fleur et de plantes s'arrêtant pour en touché une. Drago caché derrière un épais buisson la traqué du regard.

Voila j'espère que sa vous a plus je vous envois la suites bientôt et n'oublier pas de m'envoyer des rewieux que sa vous plaise ou non.

réponse o revieux prochain chapitre !


	4. Une rose sur un banc

chapitre 4 :  
une rose sur un banc  
je suis désoler ce chapitre est long et je n'ai pas reussi a le racourcir! donc je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous vous endormez a la moitié du chapitre , vous etes prevenu !  
je repond a mes reviews a la fin oui moi je suis comme ça !

drago: elle sent bon?

Hermione sursauta ,il était si pres d'elle a quelque centimétres de son visage ,elle pouvait sentir son odeur .Pour toute reponse elle partit prés du coeur du jardin ou se trouvé une fontaine pour les oiseaux et quelques bancs de pierre .Il l'a suivit

Drago:Tu ne m'a répondu .

Hermione:Tiens ,sens la par toi meme !

Elle parti s'asseoir sur un banc

DRAGO: Tu sens meileur qu'elle !

Hermione remercia le seigneur qu'ils etaient dans la pénombre ,car elle sentit ses joues s'enpourprer.Ils parlerent pendant une longue partie de la nuit.Evitant soigneusement de parler d'eux ,de leurs vies.

DRAGO: Tu as froid ?

hermione: Non ,non

Il passa sa cape sur les épaules nue de la jeune fille .

hermione:Merci

Drago: dit moi, tu voudrai enlever ton masque pour que je puisse te voir ?

Elle ramena ses mains au niveau de ses cheuveux pour enlever l'elastique, on avait l'impression que la terre avait arrêter de tourner, ils avaient seulement les étoiles en temoin.

La Servante: Mlle, mme votre mère vous réclame entrez !

Hermione: il faut que je parte! on m'atend

Elle se leva comme touché au fer chaud puis marcha rapidement vers le manoir , drago a ses talons elle ne  
ne se tourna pas .

Drago : non attend

Elle ne s'arreta pour autant zizgagant entre les couples et les invités .Drago toujours derriere elle , hermione monta les marches des escaliers.Il s'arreta au pied de celui -ci et la regarda de dos monté puis disparaitrre  
derriere une porte.

Jack : Aller mon coeur , nous avons vus le meilleur de la fete !

Drago : Non je peut pas !

Jack: Quoi ?  
Il tira drago par ses vetements en direction de la sortie , la vague d'amis les emporta tout les deux plus loin.Il se resigna a les suivre .au meme moment , elle sortit .

Hermione ; Mais ou vas t'il?  
Elle le regarda partir ,ele lui criait de rester sans succes ,il ne l'entendait pas.Hermione courut a travers le couloir  
bousculant les invités .Elle ouvra une fenetre a la volée donnant a l'entre du manoir ,il prenait leurs armes et etaient  
de dos .Elle ferma la fenetre , couru au bout du corridor .Drago jetta un regard vers l'imposante batise  
puis monta en voiture .Quand il se tourna pour la derniere fois vers les fenetre ,il vut l'ombre d'une silouette pourvu d'aile aparaitre  
apparaitre puis onde, son coeur s'emballa quand elle vit la voiture .S'enfoncé dans la nuit sans un regard en arriere "il est parti "  
se dit t'elle et ele eclata en sanglot.

fin:

se chapitre est dedier a ma Portugaise ,evanescence ,(alias titanic ) et la Blonde.  
Le 1,2,3 chapitre est dedie a the Angel Lise qui fut ma premiere lectrice .  
Et bien sur a kandy Malfoy sans qui je n'aurai pas eu des reviews.

JE suis desoler je ne repondrai pas au reviews mais une prochaine fois promis .

Alice potter !  
la personne qui a pris mon pseudo pour ecrire une review est une conne hein mme a malfoy


	5. Pourquoi ?

chapitre 6

1ere partie Pourquoi ?

NDA :

Après une longue absence ,je reviens plus forte que jamais .

C'est pas le nombre de reviews qui m'a fait écrire , mais malgré ça je veut la finir ma fic même si je ne serai lu . C'est pas grave .

Drago partit du coté gauche du couloir ,laissant Hermione seule ,elle le regarda partir puis disparaître ,avaler par le pénombre .

On entendait que le bruit des raille .Plusieurs pensées se bousculer dans la tête de la jeune fille .

Tout d'abord ,drago qui avait volait a son secours ,Harry et Ron qui étaient fou de colère .

La porte du wagon ou elle se trouver quelque heures auparavant venait de se rouvrir .

Hermione épouvanter pris ses jambes a son cou .

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle ,qu'allait t'elle faire maintenant ?

La gryffondor leva les yeux vers le plafond en espérant une aide.

Pour toute réponse une petite trappe apparu .

La jeune fille la tira ,un coup de vent lui fouetta les joues , elle s'aida de ses jambes et réussi a monter sur le toit du train .

Elle s'assit sur ce dernier .une fumée grise vint lui chatouiller le visage .

Hermione posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle ramena a sa poitrine .

La jeune fille fessa le compte dans sa tête .

1)Harry et ron ,ne lui parler sûrement plus .

2)drago qu'elle croyait mauvais venait de la sauver

Hermione : ça c'est une rentrée

La gryffondor s'allongea ,ses yeux fixant le ciel ,ses paupières devinrent lourde et s'endormi .

Une voix :Hermione !Hermione !

Hermione :quoi ?

Elle se redressa rapidement ,les paupières mi close ,cherchant la personne qui venait de la réveiller

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux ,et un visage lui apparu

Hermione :Neville !

Neville :Hermione faut que tu descende ,mC go veut que tous les préfets soit la !

Elle se leva et partit a la rencontre de sa directrice .

Une jeune fille lui indiqua une porte vitrer ,Hermione prit une bouffée d'oxygène ,elle pu voir une haute silhouette noir se lever et dire quelque chose a son auditoire.

La gryffondor ouvra la porte du compartiment des préfets .

La femme au centre de la pièce tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue ….

Hermione sortit du compartiment deux heures plus tard .

Une masse lourde dans sa paume ,elle ouvrit la main pour voir son insigne briller .

Comme elle en avait rêver de ce moment ,tellement penser qu'il en semblait irréel.

On pouvait entendre le brouhaha des élèves au dehors .

Hermione sortit ,et fut éblouie par un soleil radieux .digne du mois de mai

Elle mis sa main en visière, pour voir s'entendre devant elle une superbe battisse en pierre .

Hermione :poudlard !

Harry et ron la regardait a sa gauche .

Harry :Hermione ,tu peut me passer les petit pois stp ?

La jeune fille passa le bol rempli de ces petites billes vertes a son voisin .

Posa son coude sur la table et son menton sur sa paume .

A l'aide de sa main libre ,évita un bâillement .

Les deux amis depuis leurs première année se trouvait devant elle ,parlant des matchs qui s'était dérouler pendant les vacances .

Les deux garçons était venu la voir avant de rentrer dans la grande salle .

Et s'était excuser de leurs comportement en mettant toute les fautes sur drago malfoy .

Hermione jeta un regard sur la salle ,qui s'arrêta sur une tête blonde .

La fin du repas sonna ,tout le monde se leva dans un bruit de chaise et de vaisselle .

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant un grand escalier menant aux appartement des préfets .sa directrice lui avait dit que sa chambre se trouvait dans ce couloir .

Les murs se longer de porte violette ,une silhouette noir se détacher .

Drago : granger !

Hermione :malfoy?

Drago: ravit que tu te souvienne de mon nom .

Elle était seule en compagnie de malfoy .Hermione se tourna vers les portes alentours , l'une d'elle devait porter son nom !

Elle commençai a s'énerver en plus malfoy qui rester planter la ,avec son sourire en coin . C'était quand même ce garçon qui lui avait gâcher la vie depuis plusieurs année

Drago:je peut t'aider ?

Hermione :non !

Le ton de malfoy ne lui plaisait pas trop ,ce ton dur mais a la fois ironique .

Drago :comme tu voudra

Hermione : tu peut partir tu sais !

Drago :aucune envie

Elle lui tourna le dos ,essaya de contenir ses émotions .

Il lui avait quand même sauver la vie mais oui .

Hermione :malfoy?

Drago : oui sang de bourde ?

Elle serra les dents

Hermione :pourquoi tu m'a sauver la vie tout l'heure ?

Drago : j'avais cru qu' une jolie fille était en danger et la j'aurais pu jouer le super héros .

Sache que si j'aurai eu la moindre idée que c'était toi , je n'aurai pas bouger le petit doigt .

Hermione :alors si t aurais su que c'était moi qui était en danger ,tu ne serai même pas venu me secourir ?

Drago :exactement

Hermione :espèce de fiente d'hiboux !

Drago eut un mouvement de recul , a ce moment Hermione put voir une grande porte .

Ou trônait de grande lettre d'or « appartement des préfets en chefs «

Elle s'engouffra a l'intérieur , la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de voir le décor se jeta dans sa chambre .

Ferma la porte avec force ,puis s'étala sur le lit ,dans le noir ,la pièce était plutôt lugubre .

La seule source de lumière était la clater de la lune pénétrant grâce a la fenêtre ouverte .

Des larmes couler sur les draps ,la gryffondor étouffa un gémissement .

Fin

Wendy malfoy

Voilà c'est fini pour la première partie si ça vous a plu laisser une review .

2eme partie bientôt j'espère .

Slt


	6. Pourquoi ? 2e parti

Chapitre 6

2eme partie : pourquoi?

Hermione gigota dans son sommeil ,ses paupières s'ouvrirent difficilement ,humidifié .

Elle s'agroupi sur son lit ,et regarda sa chambre .

Cette dernière était entièrement tapisser de rouge ,de la moquette jusqu'au rideaux .

La jeune fille se leva et se posta devant l'immense miroir de sa chambre .

Hermione se regarda sous toutes les coutures :qu'est qui n'allait ou pas chez elle ?

« drago malfoy tu va voir ! »

Peut être que poudlard était peuplé de jolie fille , mais elle allait être mieux que ces groupies .

Entrant dans la grande salle , la gryffondors essaya de mettre un plan dans sa tête .

Une voix la fit sortir de sa rêverie ,Alice Fernandez Sark ,jeune fille brune ,avec de long cheveux raide noir de jais ,qui lui tombait a la chute des reins . Ses origines mi spanich mi anglaise ressortait sur son visage

Il était fin , de joli yeux vert en amande ,un petit nez surmonter d'un bijoux noir ,de belles lèvres rouges . Et comme si ce n'était pas assez ,elle avait un joli corps que la jeune fille mettait en valeur .en un mot elle était superbe .

Alice était la plus belle fille de l'établissement ,détester par les filles ,épater par les garçons .

Un jeune homme la regarda avec envie ,elle lui prit le menton qu'elle lâcha bien vite .

Hermione baissa la tête .

**Alice **: salut !

Hermione : salut

Un silence s'installa entre eux

**Une voix **: al !

**Alice** :j'arrive

Elle alla a la rencontre de son amie

**Hermione** :Alice ?

**Alice: **oui ?

La jeune fille se retourna ,allant en cours ,une pile de livres dans les bras .

**Hermione **: je peut te demander un conseil ?

**Alice**: oui ,bien sur

**Hermione** : qu'est qui ne vas pas ? Je veut dire chez moi ?

Alice posa ses livres sur le sol de dalles ,elle sembla réfléchir .

**Alice** :drago .

Hein drago es ce que Hermione avait bien entendu ?

Drago malfoy se trouvait t'il devant elle ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le nouveaux venu. Oui c'était bien drago malfoy pas de doute la dessus

**Drago** :oui ?

**Alice** :qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

**Drago** : heu … tourne toi

Hermione leurs tourna le dos ,les joues rougies ,le regard de ses comdiscilples la rendait mal a l'aise .

**Hermione** :alors ?

Elle resta dans cette posture un moment qui lui sembla une éternité

**Drago et Alice **: les cuisses !

Dit t'ils d'une même voix

**Hermione** :quoi ?

Elle n'avait compris de quoi parler ces deux la .

**Drago : **ta des grosses fesses ! Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ton ventre !

**Alice **:tu pourrais perdre .

La coupa Alice

**Hermione **:et comment ?

**Alice** :la danse ,les sports physiques .

Compta la jeune fille sur ses doigts.

_02 Septembre 2005._

Ecriva Hermione sur son cahier ,cela fessa déjà 1semaine qu'elle s'entraîner a tous les sports pour perdre du poids ,elle avait déjà perdu 8 kg.

La jeune fille se trouver en cous d'histoire de la magie ,certain était affaler sur leurs tables .

Drago tourna la tête vers elle et fit de rien lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent .

Lui aussi avait changer , depuis que Hermione avait perdu ,il la regardait plus souvent , tout le temps en cachette mais elle l'avait déjà repérer

Depuis la rentrée drago n'arrêter pas d'occuper ses rêves ,ses pensées .

Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir une chance avec lui .

Bien sur personne devait le savoir ,c'était clair .la cloche sonna .Hermione rangea ses affaires

,drago la rejoigne quelque minutes plus tard dans un couloir .

**Drago** :salut

**Hermione** :salut

**Drago** :heu … tu fait quoi ce soir ?

**Hermione** :Harry va m'apprendre a jouer au quidditch pourquoi ?

**Drago** :je me demander si tu voulais ,boire une bière au beurre au trois balais .

Mais comme tu est prise c'est pas grave .

**Fanny** : Hermione !

**Hermione** oui ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta essouffler d'avoir tant

couru .elle était blonde ,yeux bleu .

Grande un peu trop même , et surtout elle était la meilleure amie 'd'Hermione.

**Fanny** :salut toi

**Drago** :salut

**Hermione **:heu Fanny ,je te présente drago malfoy qui est l'autre préfet en chef .

**Fanny :**c'est vrai que vous partager des appartements ?

**Hermione** :oui .

**Fanny **:a ok …

Fanny tira son amie par la manche ,pour l'amener au dehors ou il y a avait un soleil radieux .

Les deux jeunes filles mangèrent des glaces ,des barbes a papa a pré au lard .

Elles firent plusieurs boutique ,une journée de filles .

**Hermione** :faut que je te laisse ,j'ai rendez vous avec Harry a …

Elle regarda sa montre

Maintenant !

Hermionecouru a travers le parc

**Fanny :**a quel heures tu rentre ?

**Hermione **: à 21 h 30!

Cria Hermione sans s'arrêter , pourquoi son amie voulait t'elle savoir a qu'elle heures elle rentrer .le couvre feu les empêcherait de se voir .

La jeune fille était préfet en chef elle pouvait alors se promener dans les couloirs

Harry avait sa cape ,son amie ne pouvait pas sortir ce soir ….

**Hermione** :Harry ! Je suis la !

Hermione longer le mur de pierre qui mener au appartements des préfets en chef .elle arrivait a peine a mettre un pied devant l'autre ,une séance de 6heures de quidditch donnait ça .

Ses paupières se refermait malgré elle

La jeune fille avait l'intention de prendre une douche ,se changer et s 'enfoncer dans ses draps .

Elle mis sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la grande porte .

l'appartement était sombre ,aucun signe de vie apparent .

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle , appuya sur l'interrupteur aussitôt la pièce fut baigné d'une lumière artificielle .

La jeune fille remarqua tout d'abord une liasse de drap sur le canapé et la tête de drago en émergea .

Il regarda Hermione d'un air perplexe .

**Hermione** : bonsoir ,malfoy

Une autre tête émergea des draps celle ci était trop connu d'Hermione

**Hermione** :bonsoir Fanny .

Puis sans demander son reste entra dans sa chambre .

Drago se releva ,remis son caleçon et entra a son tour dans le domaine de la jeune fille.

Il la trouva assise sur son lit ,le regard dans le vide .

**Drago** : ce n'est ce que tu crois ! Je te jure

**Hermione **: et qu'est ce que je devrais croire ?

Je te trouve a poil avec ma meilleure amie ,qui est elle même nue ,sur le canapé dans la noir .

**Drago **:je , nous …

**Hermione **:vous n'avez pas coucher ensemble .laisse moi rire !

Oh suis je bête elle avait sans doute ,perdu sa lentille .

Toi en bon gentleman l'aidait a la rechercher .

Elle se leva , fit quelque pas et se retourna a nouveau vers drago

**Hermione **:et en plus je n'ai rien a foutre que tu couche avec elle , tu n'a pas de compte a me rendre !

Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui

**Hermione **:oh tu sais ,c'est juste une fille par mis tant d'autres et même que c'est ma meilleure amie .!

Drago tourna les talons et sortit

Hermione ouvrit son armoire ,cherchant des vêtements a se mettre .

Pendant ce temps la porte s'ouvrit et se referma .

La pièce était redevenu silencieuse .

Elle referma la porte .

**Hermione :**oh Fanny ,je ne t'ai pas entendu

**Fanny** :Hermione faut que l'on parle

**Hermione :**bien sur

Son ton amical et mielleux effraya son interlocutrice .

A sa place elle se serai jeter sur elle .

**Fanny :il **ne faut pas que tu en veuille a drago

C'est pas de sa faute ,c'est moi qui m'est jeter sur lui .il ne voulais pas alors je l'ai fait céder .

Si dois être fâcher contre quelqu'un ça doit être contre moi !

**Hermione** :oh tu sais il n'a pas du vouloir beaucoup !

Mais tu sais drago ne m'appartient ,de toute manière donc il a droit de faire ce qu'il veut

**Fanny **:tu n'en ai pas amoureuse ?

**Hermione** :non

**Fanny** :vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

**Hermione** :non

**Fanny **:je suis soulager ,j 'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais !

Pendant ce temps Hermione mis un mini haut rose avec un short assorti .

Elle se fit une queue de cheval bien serrer .

Son amie quand a elle continuer a parler .

**Fanny : **…ces cheveux sont tellement joli

**Hermione** :je vais m'entraîner

Elle sortit de sa chambre par une petite porte , rose qui menait a une salle qui était entièrement conçu de miroir .

Les murs était tapisser de miroir.

Il y avait dans la salle q'une chaîne ifi moldue.

Hermione se sentie revivre ,aucune fatigue venait la troubler peut être a cause de se qui c'était passer tout a l'heure .

Elle mis la musique a fond et dansa pendant près de deux heures sans pause .

Au milieux du morceau ,elle s'arrêta ,elle se trouver tout près du miroir .

La tête baisser ,n'osant pas regarder son reflet..

Une larmes coula sur sa joue .elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir ,elle releva la tête et se regarda puis essuya une larme qui perler sur son , visage .

Elle mis ses bras le long de son corps et les jeta sur le miroir de toutes ses forces

La glace tomba en particules sur le sol coupant les poings d'Hermione .

Celle ci s'effondra sur ce dernier .

Ses chevilles lacérer au passage , elle lâcha toutes sa peine .

Hermione pleura pendant un long moment ,puis se regarda dans le verre briser .

Se sourit a elle même ,essuya ses larmes

**Hermione** : Alice

Dit t'elle

Comme si ce prénom l'aider a résoudre tout ses problèmes

La jeune fille se releva ,ouvrit la porte

Passant devant drago ,assis avec un verre d'alcool dans la main .

Il ouvrit la bouche a la vue des bras ,des jambes mutiler d' Hermione .

La gryffondors lui passa devant comme ça ,sans un signe ,ni rien .

Puis elle sortit de l'appartement .

Fin

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chap. ,que je dédit a ma Titi qui saura pourquoi et bien sur a Sabrina .

Pour ce qui s'est passer dans le bus .lol

**Wendy Potter .**


	7. A toi

chapitre 7

A toi …

Hermione se trouver a présent devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice .

Elle toqua

Alice :entrer

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce , il y avait a son centre environ cinq personnes qui s'amuser a faire des sortilèges qui faisait apparaître des bulles de savons , des friandises etc. … tout en regardant un film d'épouvante.

Alice :ha Hermione

Hermione :je voulait te parler mais si tu est occuper

Alice :non ne dit pas de bêtises ,viens

Elle la tira par le bras vers sa chambre .

_Appartements des préfets en chef _

La porte s'ouvrit ,drago ne se retourna même pas . Il lui avait demander de venir .

Blaise :pourquoi m'a tu demander de venir ?

Drago :c'est grave

Je crois que je m'approche de la sang de bourde

Blaise :qui ?

Drago : granger

Blaise :et tu pense que ce n'est pas pour une nuit ?

Drago :non

Son ami s'assit sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune

Blaise :t sais quoi on va sortir

Drago :quoi ?

Blaise oui on va en boite ,tu va draguer et quand tu tira un coup la tes neurones se mettrons en place .

Drago :…

Blaise :aller ! Rend toi compte

C'est la meilleure amie de Potter ,et une sang de bourde ,imagine que ça va au oreille de ton père.?

Drago :je vais mettre une veste

Il parti dans sa chambre , ouvrit son armoire et prit un de ses vestes quelques chose tomba de celle ci

Drago s'agroupi et ramassa … une rose rouge

Tout revint a son esprit : la fête pendant les vacances chez les capulets ,le jardin ,la fille au masque …

Drago :ou est tu Petit ange ?

Alice s'assit sur le lit

Alice :alors ?

Hermione :je veut changer

Son interlocutrice la regarda sans comprendre

Hermione : de vêtement ,plaire quoi

Alice parti vers sa penderie ,

« tiens essaye ça «

Alice :aller mimi ,tu va te lever !

Hermione mmmm!

Alice : alors ce matin ,on va faire les boutiques a pré au lard ,pour refaire ta garde robe ,et pour le bal

Hermione se releva

Hermione :hein quel bal ?

Alice :nous sommes le 31 octobre

La rousse se tapa le front ,mais oui elle avait oublier le bal.

Toutes les filles en parler .

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait mettre ?

déjà 3semaine qu'elle faisait des efforts pour s'habiller ,depuis cette nuit ou elle avait vu drago avec …

Alice :aller bouge toi un peu !

Un groupe de fille se trouver devant le tableau d'affichage ,pour être sur que aujourd'hui était le grand jour .

Hermione était un peu anxieuse de sortir de sa chambre habillé comme ça .elle en avait si peu l'habitude .

Elle percevait des éclats de voix provenant du hall d'entrée .

Elle le regarda tous depuis le haut de l'escalier .

La jeune fille descendit les marches avec précaution de peur de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe .

A présent elle se trouvait devant les portes de chêne ,elle respira et poussa porte .

Devant la gryffondors se trouver la plus belle salle ,qu'elle n'ait jamais vu .la jeune fille eut du mal a croire que c'était la grande salle qui était couverte de soie multicolore .

Les habituelles grande tables fut repousser vers les quatre murs couverte de toutes sorte de nourritures .

Dans le vide laisser par les emcobrantes tables en était poser d'autres plus petites .

Les élèves de poudlard buvez une boisson , tout en parlant .

Personne n'osé s'aventurer sur la piste de danse ,le groupe avait l'air pas mal .

Il était composer de garçons ,seulement une fille au chant.

La salle était tout de même partager entre deux maisons rivales .

Les serpentard d'un coté et a l'opposer les gryffondors .

Les deux maisons restantes les regarder ,comme au cirque.

Hermione alla voir ses amies qui parlait près d'une fenêtre .

Elle sourit quand Harry la regarda bouche bée et bégaya un « salut « .

Le groupe démarra un morceau ,qui fit lever tout le monde pour aller danser .

Les gryffondors et serpentard était face a face . Ils s'injurient pour savoir qui danser le mieux entre les deux maisons .

Des filles ,des garçons des maisons rivales s'affronter a la danse , les couples était composé d'un vert et d'une rouge / or .

Un morceau retenti celui ci était langoureux lent et a la fois rapide. 'c'était la danse cubaine avec une touche espagnol

Tout le monde cru que l'affrontement était fini que personne ne savait danser sur ça .

Mais drago fut pousser au milieu de l'arène . Il était accompagner d'une jolie rousse ,qui était de dos a lui .

Drago :granger !

Les amis de drago le pousser a prendre la main de la gryffondors .

Drago : je me laverai les mains avec une forte potion .

Hermione fut la seule a l'entendre .

Blesser par cette phrase ,elle décida de rendre drago idiot devant toute l'école .

Ils dansèrent ensemble multipliant les contacts ,après quelque seconde tout deux avait oublier qui était leurs partenaires .

Cette danse se danser coller ,elle pouvait sentir son corps presser ,contre le sien .ce dernier la faisait virevolter ,il pouvait avoir une vue imprenable sur la nouvelle Hermione .

La jeune fille n'avait plus cette crinière qui lui servait de cheveux .

A présent ils étaient raide avec des boucles aux pointes .

Elle portait une robe très légère a bretelles noires, avec un décolleter plongeant cacher par de la dentelles ,sa robe était rouge sang .

Cette dernière permettait de voir ces formes généreuses a la fin de sa robe le rouge et la dentelle se marié ne faisant plus q'un .

Drago la ramena vers lui ,il remarqua qu'elle était maquiller mais très légèrement .

Sa peau était douce ,il se surpris a la reluquer .

Hermione avait rejoint les bras ,autour du cou de son partenaire.

Ses mains étaient au niveau de ses reins .

Leurs visages étaient tout près ,elle lui fit un sourire en coin digne d'un malfoy.

Drago ne lui répondit pas ,il l'a fit basculer en arrière ,a présent il avait une joli vu sur son cou .

Hermione lui caressa la nuque ,les mains de drago se trouver au niveau des cuisses de la jeune fille .

Tout le monde poussa des cris admiratifs lorsque drago jeter la gryffondors et la rattraper a la dernière seconde . Il n'était pas attrapeur de quidditch pour rien .

Drago : a trop jouer ,granger on perd .

Hermione :je prend le risque

Elle mis sa jambe au niveau des reins de son partenaire puis pressa le haut de son corps sur celui de drago .

Il mit sa main sur la jambe de la jeune fille pour la soutenir ,posa son autre main sur son dos .

Le morceau prit fin ,leurs visage était proche ,leurs lèvres a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Personne n'osa briser l'atmosphère qui s'était installer

Hermione et drago rester la sans bouger a se regarder dans les yeux .

Pansy : dragounet tu m'invite ?

Fin

Voilà c 'est fini pour ce chap.

wendy porter


	8. annonce

ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre , mais une annonce

je recherche une beta , si quelqu'un est interesser qu'elle me fasse signe .en

une review ou mon adresse msn :alicesarkhotmail.fr .

merci.


End file.
